It is well known in the art to provide centrifugal analyzers and systems for performance of homogeneous immunoassays and examples of such devices and systems are found in the following U.S. patents:
U.S. Pat. No. 3,555,284, Anderson PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,582,218, Anderson PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,681,029, Shapiro PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,759,666, Hill, Jr. PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,856,470, Cullis et al. PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,902,660, Barber PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,123,173, Bullock et al. PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,266,531, Tiffany et al.